The Justice League
The Justice League is a 2019 movie which is a continuation of Super man the last son of Krypton, Batman, The Flash Scarlett Speedster, Green Arrow Emerald Archer, The Knight, and Wonder Woman princess of the Amazons Release Date- August 2, 2019. Directed by Ben Affleck Cast Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne/Batman- Billionaire by day and Batman by night. He is also the leader of The Justice League. Megan Fox as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman- A goddess who lives in New York as a secretary so that nobody with know her. Armie Hammer as Clark Kent/Superman- Still pretending to be mild mannered Clark Kent he is Superman 24/7 He joins the Justice League. Alex Pettyfer as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow- The hero of Star City who investigates and finds spaceships in Star City. Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce`s butler and friend he still supports Bruce. Garett Hedlund as Barry Allen/The Flash- A police/Scientist who is the 4th person to be called for the Justice League. Elijah Kelly as Victor Stone/Cyborg- Created at starlabs, he is a man fused with cybernetics. Michael Jai White as John Jones/Martian Manhunter- A alien whose planet was destroyed by Darkseid. Tony Todd as Darkseid- The ruler of Apokolips who comes to earth to destroy it along with his aliens. Janet Montgomery as Lois Lane- Clarks love Interest who comes up with the name Juctice League Michael Caine as President John Kelly. Mark Strong as Lex luthor- A billionaire responsible for calling Darkseid and the aliens. Zoe Salanda as Amanda Waller- A Goverment agent who teams up with Lex Luthor to call Darkseid and the Apalexians. She is also part of a group called Cadmus. Matt Damon as Rick Flagg- A Colonel who likes the aliens' plans about coming to earth. Charlie Sheen as Aaron Brown- Barry`s step-father who caused Barry`s powers and stays in Cadmus. Synopsis When strange ships arrive on Earth, the worlds greatest heroes; Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, The Flash, Cyborg, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter must team up to save the world. Plot The films opening begins on another planet. Darkseid is looking at a computer screen and it shows five heros stopping all of there villians. Batman vs Blackmask and The Riddler, Superman vs General Zod and Brainiac, The Flash vs Mirror Master, Green Arrow vs Count Vertigo and Deathstroke, and Wonder Woman vs Hades. The title card then appears. The film starts in Star City where Green Arrow just stopped a robbery. Green Arrow meets up with Sarah Miller and hands over the criminals. Green Arrow heads back into his Arrow car and hears on a radio transmittal that alien spaceships have been seen. Shift to Gotham Batman is interrogating a guard about the left over riddles that Edward Nashton made. The guard says I don`t know and Batman kicks him in the leg and punches him in the face twice. The guard tells the truth saying that Nashton owed lots of money and killed people but never knew about his other riddles. Batman leaves and it shifts to the Batcave opening. Batman puts on normal clothes and gets on the computer. Alfred walks in and asks Bruce Wayne did you find any hidden things about the Riddler Aka Edward Nashton? Bruce says no and looks at a photo of his parents and says out loud he will make things right for Gotham. In Metropolis, Clark Kent and Lois Lane are taking pictures of strange artifacts. Clark tells Lois to take a picture of a thing that looks like a box and Clark hears something and becomes Superman behind a tree and flys off. Shift to New York where Diana Prince begins working for Rick Flagg. Rick tells Diana that she is good and Diana looks at a newspaper of her battle against Hades. Diana asks Flagg how did he get that? Rick smiles and told her to leave. Steve Trevor is talking to Diana over the phone, and says that another spaceship sighting was in Gotham City. Back in Gotham Bruce is looking at various spaceships and finds out that one came eight years ago from mars. Alfred then tells Bruce that he spends too much time as the Batman. Bruce then tells him that he is an adult ad Alfred cannot tell him what to do. Alfred was moved about what Bruce said to him and leaves the Batcave. Bruce puts on his Batsuit and looks at his new Bat wing. Shift to Central City, Barry Allen is researching crime and puts away his stuff. Barry then looks puzzled and sees a picture of the Wonder Woman vs Hades fighting. Barry desperate puts it in his pocket and suits up as the Flash. Shift to a football star Victor Stone making a touchdown and everyone begins cheering. A green man is revealed to be watching from the shadows and recieves a vision of a Darkseid destroying Earth. Back in Gotham, Batman jumps out of the Batwing and lands in a crater. Wonder Woman comes behind him and asks him what do you know about these spaceships? Batman thinks Diana is an alien and throws his Batterang at her. Wonder Woman dodges him and kicks Bruce in the stomach. Batman then throws a smoke grenade and Wonder Woman kicks him and holds him in the air. Batman asks her are you an alien. Wonder Woman says no and tells Batman that there is some traces back at Star City and Metropolis. At the Queen Mansion, Oliver is making new arrows and sees Batman and Wonder Woman outside. Oliver then dons his Green Arrow outfit and Wonder Woman breaks in Green Arrow's house because she feels that he knows something about the spaceships. Batman then looks around and an arrow gets shot in front of him. Green Arrow is prepared to shoot at Wonder Woman but she tells him that she is on his side. Green Arrow then asks Wonder Woman what is her name? Wonder Woman then replies Diana Prince and she is a Goddess from Thermanscyra. Batman then tells her that spaceships have been sighted. Meanwhile, Green Arrow's house is being broken into by Cadmus because they found his true identity. Batman begins fighting with Cadmus and Wonder Woman takes out the sword of the god`s and stabs them with it. Superman lands and sees the other heroes fighing the Cadmus and joins the them. Shifting to Lexcorp, Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller then are connecting a machine to Earth`s satellite but first decides to get Aaron Brown out of prison. Shifting to Lex Luthor and Waller arriving at prison, the police officer tells them that they are not supposed be here after hours. Lex calls his guards and they shoot and kill the officer. Amanda begins looking in jail cell`s and Aaron Brown calls Amanda`s name, Aaron then tells Amanda that the Flash is his step-son. Shifting to Flash arriving to help, Batman tells him that they all must meet in the Batcave. Superman then finds another mother box and tells Batman and the rest of the team to come here. Shifting to Aaron Brown, Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller arriving at the Cadmus building and colonel Rick Flagg is sitting down and tells them that he knows how to set up the machine. Batman and the team then go inside the Batcave and Batman begins deducing that the spaceships have something. to do with the mother boxes. Shifting on Apokolips where Darkseid hacks into T.V and says that he will destroy the world and he will rule it. John reveals himself and tells Superman that he knows everything about them and that he needs their help. Lex presses a button and the satellite lights up and shoots up into space releasing an alien race known as the Apalexians. In Washington D.C the President of the United States is giving a speech when aliens bust through the door killing everyone accept the president. Batman then tells the team to set the coarse for D.C. Back at the Cadmus lab, Lex and Amanda are talking about the aliens when Darksied aproaches them. Victor Stone throws glass at Darkseid but Darkseid blasts Victor nearly destroying him. Green Arrow, Batman and Martian Manhunter beging fighting some and Green Arrow uses one of his explosive arrows. Batman then gets shot at but Superman comes and helps them. Wonder Woman and Flash go inside the White House and starts beating up the aliens. Wonder Woman tells Flash that she needs his speed and the Flash replies ok. Silias Stone, Victor`s father picks up his son`s body and tells the rest of the scientists that he has an idea. Darkseid then says you called me here so I will destroy this whole planet and Martian Manhunter`s team can`t stop me. Green Arrow then notices a bunch more coming so MM flys up and attacks them. Batman then presses a button and his Batwing comes to him. Green Arrow then tells Bruce that he has a plan. At Star Labs, Victor wakes up and sees blury untill his father calls his name. Victor then regains strength and looks in the mirror realizing that he is a cyborg. Superman throws one in a building and Batman and Green Arrow jump off the Batwing and remote controls it to use missles. Cyborg arrives in Washington and sees thhe three heroes fighting and uses his tech to destroy the Apalexians. Batman asks him who are you? Cyborg then says behind you and Superman sayas that they make a good team. Wonder Woman and Flash are told to go outside but Darkseid appears and begns to fight them. Batman goes in and throws a smoke grenade to confuse him and Superman comes in and attacks Darksed injuring him in the process. Flash then tells Cyborg that there is a portal that is releasing them and he has an idea to close it. Darkseid kicks Batman across the room and Superman then remembers that Lex Luthor was recently a member of Cadmus. Cyborg uses his new technology and it is about to close the portal but Wonder Woman throws one more. Shift to Green Arrow going to find the president but gets seen by Martian Manhunter. Green Arrow asks him what did this Darkseid do to you? Martian Manhunter explains that 5,000 years ago Darkseid came to John`s planet and destroyed all of his family and friends aswell as the whole planet. Green Arrow is then shocked and tells Martian Manhunter that they need help the others. Batman then presses a button that messes with Darkseid`s armor and the team continue to fight him. Wonder Woman gets behind Darkseid and Superman punches him so hard in the air, he goes back into Apokolips. Batman, Cyborg, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, the Flash and Martian Manhunter in front of The Capitol in Washington D.C and they are answering people`s questions and Lois revealed to be angry at Clark from leaving her. Superman asks what their team should be called and Lois answers by saying The Justice Leauge. The police are shown in front of Lex Luthor, and the officer says that there are people who want to talk to you. As Lex enters the prison the Leauge comes and near him. The End Post Credits Scene A man who is traveling in the mountains is saying that this artifact belongs to Atlantis and he removes his hat and is revealed to be Vandal Savage. Reception People liked how this version of Justice Leauge was and thought that it was interesting that Green Arrow was in the team and not Green Lantern. Critics also liked how Sean Faris and Armie Hammer both portrayed their characters. Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films Category:Justice League Films